Come Together
by wild thoughts
Summary: A loss leads to finding someone special
1. Author's Note

**_So I found this little story I worked on last year. It was just something that popped into my head back then._**

**_I think the reason why I never released it was because it felt unfinished but now that I've tried through it again I'd say the two chapters are okay and it ended just fine._**

**_(If I didn't have any other updates to work on then I would've probably thought out a few more chapters for this one)_**

**_Anyway, hope you enjoy this story._**


	2. Chapter 1

Olivia Pope, 32 years old, had a long and exhausting day at work so she decided to unwind at a bar downtown - one that wasn't too popular and rarely overcrowded. A little hidden gem, she liked to think.

She just wanted to sit there, enjoy her drink and people watch.

Being as exhausted as she was, going home, opening a bottle of fine wine and unwinding on the comfort of her couch sounded like the more logical option but she didn't want that much quietness. Not tonight.

Not after the day she had with all those patients and having to tell a single mother that her child had to undergo further tests to confirm the symptoms pointing towards cancer.

Olivia is a pediatrician, working in a group practice with three other doctors. A career she's very fond and passionate about.

She just had a way with kids and they absolutely adored Doctor Pope.

Olivia loved her job. In reference to that, most people would describe her as dedicated and driven.

So, here she was..walking into the bar, straight towards the end of the counter where it made a curve. That seat provided her with a nice little overview of the bar.

She ordered her drink of choice and the bartender was quick to serve her. He even added a cheesy pick-up line and a bright smile.

"Thanks." Olivia smiled politely as she received her drink.

Moments went by with her sipping on her mojito while observing the people around her. Until a tall male figure came crashing onto the stool just next to hers.

"Scotch on the rocks." She heard him order with an air of authority to his voice while simultaneously smacking his palm down on the counter.

He was already crazy drunk. He was talking loudly and laughing at the silliest of things.

"Lady! Hey lady!"

Olivia slipped her phone back into her bag and looked up to see the drunk man's attention focused on her.

"There you areeee." He said in a slurry sing-song voice when their eyes met.

"Excuse me?" Olivia replied thinking '_Why was this man talking to me?_'

"What's the...time?"

"Oh, just a little after nine." She replied although she noted the watch on his wrist.

He released a hiccup. "What?"

"The time. It's ten minutes past nine."

"Riiight. Hey!"

"Mhm?"

"Am I drunk?"

Olivia traced her finger around the rim of the now empty glass in front of her. "Do you feel drunk?" Liv retorted.

He laughed as if she just cracked the funniest of jokes. His persistent laughter made Olivia chortle.

"No. Not drunk."

"Okay then."

"Hurt." His mood changed in a quick second.

Her eyebrows creased together at his drunken admission. "Hurt?"

"Yes."

This made Olivia look at him. Like really look at him. Staring into his eyes, taking in his features and studying his body language.

Even through his drunken state Olivia saw the pain behind those droopy blue eyes. She could sense some sort of defeat from his slumped shoulders.

Something bad must've happened to him.

"What happened?" She inquired.

"HUH!?" He asked loudly, earning mixed looks from the people around them.

"What made you come here tonight?"

Fitz swallowed the strong alcohol in one go. "Death."

Not what Olivia was expecting.

"Oh.."

He kept his gaze on her, taking his time to respond. "My mom."

"Your mother died?"

"Today. She died today."

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Olivia replied with sincerity.

"I didn't say goodbye. I didn't...say goodbye." He looked sad and remorseful.

"What do you mean?"

He signaled the bartender and ordered another drink then tossed Liv his best drunken smile. "I knew. He called me. He told me." Fitz's face scrunched into a frown like someone experiencing physical pain. "He's an ass but...he told me. She was sick. My mom was sick." He gripped his glass tightly. "I knew and I still didn't hurry home. I should've rushed.." Fitz's voice cracked. "I should've hurried. To see her."

"Did you know how serious her illness was?"

Fitz shook his head. "No." He gulped down his alcohol. "I don't wanna talk about it anymore. Bartender! Another one of..these."

"Okay. Hey, what's your name?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Fitz. Is..is that a stoooopid name?" He slurred and rested his head on his forearms on the counter.

"No. It's a nice name." Liv replied, studying him. "Have you been here long?"

"I don't know." Fitz chuckled.

"I see. Did you drive yourself over here?"

"Yes **_*burp* _**ma'am."

"Fitz." Her voice was soft and gentle.

"Yeahhh?"

"How are you going to get home? You can't drive in this condition."

"Can I walk?" He snorted laughter.

"No you can't. You might get hurt."

"Don't care."

Liv didn't know the broken man on the stool next to her but she felt for him. And it certainly looked like he needed a friend right about now. Or at least someone who could look out for him.

She took out her phone to get an uber.

"Hey Fitz. I'm gonna get you home, okay?"

"M'kay."

Olivia was actually surprised that he agreed so easily.

**xxx**

Fitz woke up completely disorientated as he took in his surroundings. This was definitely not his bedroom.

_"Where the hell am I?" _He mumbled, sitting up in the strange bed.

His eyes fell on the pain killers and a glass of water on the nightstand along with his wallet and his keys.

_Strange._

He tried hard to remember what happened the night before but the headache he had made it quite difficult.

Fitz decided to down the pain killers then got up and padded downstairs.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he followed the coffee aroma towards the kitchen and that's when he saw her.

She was sitting at the granite counter top with her back towards him. Her hair was tied into a sleek ponytail and she was wearing a sky blue knee-length dress.

Fitz still couldn't exactly figure out who the woman was and how he ended up here.

Olivia could feel the presence behind her but kept scrolling on her ipad, going over her schedule.

Cautiously Fitz rounded the counter. His eyes never once leaving the unfamiliar woman.

"Uhh.. Hello?"

At last Olivia lifted her head. Looking him right into his eyes. "Good morning. Coffee?" She chirped.

Fitz smoothed his palm over his chest in an awkward manner not knowing what to say.

Olivia poured him a cup of coffee anyways.

"Seems like you don't remember much from last night do you?"

"Maybe once I get rid of this pounding headache. Umm..thanks for the..uh..the pain killers."

"You're welcome."

"Sorry but I have to ask, who are you and where am I?"

She picked up a hint of worry in his voice.

"Olivia. We met at the bar last night."

"Oh. . . Did we..?"

Olivia decided to toy with him. "Yeah, and if I remember correctly, we didn't use protection." She fought hard to hide the smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth when his face turned pale.

"I'm just kidding." She chuckled. "Don't worry. Nothing happened. Literally. That I can promise you. You were pretty out of it and I just didn't have the heart to leave you there all on your own."

Slowly the vivid imagery from last night creeped back into his mind.

"I was drinking. Wait, my car?"

"It's still parked across the street at the bar. I got you an uber driver and asked him to follow me home since I couldn't get your address out of you. He also helped me to get you into the house."

Fitz took a seat across from her. "I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"Don't apologise. You looked like you needed the help."

"This is so embarrassing, thank you though. For..looking out for me, a complete stranger. You didn't have to."

"Hey who knows what could've happened to you if I had just left you there. Do you remember why you were drinking so much last night?"

Fitz brought the hot liquid to his lips and took a decent gulp.

He might've not remembered before but he does now. The drinking from last night didn't help much to forget. The hurt was still there, inside of him.

"My mother passed away and I didn't know how to handle it." He almost whispered.

"You should be with your family Fitz. It can't be easy dealing with the loss of a parent on your own."

"You know my name?"

"You were very talkative last night. Your family are probably worried about you by now."

"I don't have a family." He stated.

"You mentioned a 'he' last night. _He _told you about your mother's illness."

"...My stepfather."

Olivia made a few connections in her mind. She could somewhat understand why the two of them didn't quite get along.

The relationship between a child and a step-parent is a tricky one. Some just click and others require a lot of work

Liv didn't want to delve into his personal life any further. She only helped him last night because she could see that he needed it.

"Look I don't want to sound rude or anything but I have work in about an hour or so. Although I don't want to rush you, there's still time for you take a shower if you want to."

Fitz eyed the wall clock which read 8:50am. He stood up and gave her a grateful smile. "I'll just take a quick shower, thanks."

"The guest bathroom is the third door to your right." She called after him.

20 minutes later he joined up with Liv who was just ending a phone call.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, definitely. I'm just gonna call a cab then I'll be out your hair." Fitz chuckled faintly.

"Are you sure? I could drop you off. Where do you live?"

"No Olivia you've already gone out of your way to help me. You should get to work."

"Okay. I guess I'll just wait until your cab gets here."

She collected her belongings and the two of them left her house.

Fitz couldn't understand why this total stranger was being so darn good to him.

**xxx**

Olivia saw her last patient at exactly 5 o'clock then caught up on some admin afterwards which kept her at the office until 7:30pm.

She left her office and saw her colleague and close friend still roaming the colorfully decorated halls. "Abby, I thought you already left."

"I had some documentation to finish but I'm heading home now."

"Yeah me too. I miss my baby Stella. Please give her a hug for me."

"She misses her godmother just as much."

"We've just been so busy lately. But I'll make time for my Stella-star soon I promise."

"She'll be happy to hear that."

"Enjoy your long weekend."

"Ooh I love having a Friday off." Abby gloated.

"Please, rub it in."

The two laughed as they made their way to their respective cars.

"See you Liv."

"Bye Abby."

Olivia got into her Mercedes C-Class and drove home.

Once home Liv started on dinner. Roast chicken and vegetables. She left it in the oven and went to take a quick shower in the meantime.

Olivia's stomach made a growling noise when she entered the kitchen and smelled the amazing flavours coming from the oven.

Just after taking the food out and pouring herself a glass of wine, her doorbell chimed unexpectedly.

Olivia wondered who it could be as she looked down at her attire. Cotton shorts and a tank top.

_Oh well._

She opened the door halfway and much to her surprise she saw someone she didn't think she'd ever see again.

"Fitz."

"Hi. Sorry for just showing up unannounced."

He looked different. He cleaned up well.

"This is a surprise. Did you perhaps forget something this morning?"

"No.. I just.. This is gonna sound weird but I needed someone to talk to and well..it was kind of easy to talk to you this morning although slightly awkward since you had to put up with my drunk ass."

"Are you sure you want to talk to me? You don't really know me.."

"You don't know me either and yet you helped me out, brought me into your home. So.."

"Touchè."

"Look I have mostly guy friends and I'm not so keen on sharing my personal feelings with them. I feel like they'll judge me or won't understand where I'm coming from. Your perspective on things would be much appreciated. Honestly I just feel like I have to talk to someone." Fitz sighed after his rambling. "You know what, I'm sorry. I'm probably freaking you out right now. I'll just leave."

"No, hey." Liv said, stopping him from turning to leave. "Come on in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"I was just about to have dinner. Would you like to join me?"

"It certainly smells amazing."

"So I'll take that as a yes?"

Fitz smiled, "Definitely." Then followed her into the kitchen.

"So..what's on your mind?" Liv asked.

They were sitting comfortably at the dinner table enjoying the deliciously flavorful meal.

"A lot. My mom's death mainly."

"Did you go to see your family today?"

"You know I meant what I said this morning.. I really don't have a family, at least not blood related. My mom was an orphan so she grew up in an orphanage her whole life. Fast forward many years ahead, she meets my biological dad, gets pregnant and during her pregnancy he dies. It took her quite a while to come clean with me about his death but eventually she told me he was involved in a terrible car accident. And only after his death did she found out that he basically lived a double life. He had another girlfriend who apparently he was engaged to. My mother was struggling to accept that. It broke her to find out that he was cheating on her for years - turning out to be a whole different person than she thought he was. But she pushed through. We lived in a small apartment. Just the two of us. A couple of years went by and she then met her current husband, my stepdad, Derek. I was 7 when they got married."

"I'm assuming you and your mother were very close since you were all she really ever had and vice versa."

"We were close. I loved that woman. She did everything to keep me happy and to give me a good, normal childhood."

"So, what's the story with your stepfather?"

"Derek? Oh I saw him as the biggest asshole. He was just never nice to me. He would always look down on me. Make rude comments. Object to everything when it involved me. It started the moment we moved in with him. Basically he made sure that I knew that he's not my father and I'm not his son but I will have to love by his rules."

"What did your mother have to say about his behaviour?"

"See he never blatantly acted that way in front of her and I never told her. I just assumed she could notice how he treated me. Also, I knew she loved him. She looked happy with him and I didn't want to take that away from her."

"Do you think he could've been jealous perhaps?"

"Of what?"

"The bond and close relationship between you and your mom. She saw you as her whole world when all he wanted was her undivided attention. That's possible right? Why else would he act like that towards you. Surely when he met your mother he knew about her having a child."

"I guess that could've been a possibility or maybe I was the one being jealous or overreacted.. I'll admit, I was pretty possessive when he came into the picture. I would lie and make up stories just to have her to myself and not with him because they were growing close and I felt like I wasn't her number one anymore. Like she was slipping away from me or neglecting me. I was scared she wouldn't love me or want me anymore."

"Either way he was wrong. Maybe that's how he grew up, with a father who never gave him any love. But you were still a child, the child of the woman he loved, so he had no right to treat you with such disrespect."

"I hated him so much. But I loved my mother more and for that reason I put up with his shit. Until one day. He was arguing with my mom because she wanted to throw me a sixteenth birthday party. He yelled furiously at her about how it was a waste of money and that I should go out and learn how to earn my own money. He told me to grow up and called me a little momma's boy so I punched him right in the face. He was much bigger than me though so he overpowered me. My mom's piercing scream got us both to jump away. That day I went and packed my bags. I couldn't stay there. I felt like I was just making things more difficult for my mom. He would be walking around in a constant bad mood because of me. I felt like I was standing in the way of her happiness. So I left. I went to stay at a friend's house on the other side of town. I only phoned my mom to tell her where I was and that I was okay."

"Wow.."

"She would visit me at Stephen's house and we'd hang out and talk until she had to return home. She was doing good. I could see it. I mean obviously she missed me and I missed her but somehow that asshole made her happy. She even got pregnant but I learned that they lost the baby. And that actually brought the two of them closer together. When I finished high school, Stephen's parents wanted to put me through college but I couldn't expect that much from them."

"So what did you do?"

"I hustled, I mean what other choice did I have. I took on a couple of part-time jobs here and there which allowed me to be able to afford a small and simple apartment. The only thing that kept me going was my art - I love painting, which was another thing I wasn't allowed to do at home because my stepdad thought that it was a waste of time that won't get me anywhere in life. According to him it wasn't a real job. But I was actually passionate about it. Painting..drawing..you know, just creating, expressing myself through my art. It helped me to breathe whenever I got lost in my own thoughts on those days where I'd feel like a failure and like my life was just a waste."

"Did you stop?"

"With my art? No, it became my career. One of the reasons that I worked more than one job was to be able to afford some art supplies and to attend a few classes to learn about new techniques and to perfect my skill. And hey, my art actually sold well at that point in time so at least I made some extra bucks from that. I mean it wasn't much because I was afraid people wouldn't buy it if my prices were too high, but it was enough."

"That's great Fitz. You didn't give up on your dream."

"Yeah. I had some luck on my side as well I think."

"Oh yeah?" Liv probed.

"I worked as a barista at this coffee shop in town called The Hub and one day a lady who came in there recognised me. See I used to sell my art in front of the local library, I don't why.. I uh, I guess I just figured people who go there would have an interest in art. Anyway so she bought a piece from me and then on that day in the coffee shop she just complemented my talent again and all that. So my boss heard our conversation and when the lady left he was like, _'hey, there's a lot of people coming in here on a daily basis, why don't we showcase your art here.'_ And I was just like, ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"That is pretty damn awesome. It's not everyday you get people who are willing to give you a hand on your way up and see you succeed in life."

"I know and you know what was so crazy about my boss, we just seemed to click. He was a stand-up guy - honest and straightforward. He was also very religious and he believed that if it was in his ability to lend a helping hand - why not? But let me tell you, it was almost unbelievable how supportive he was. And not just him but his wife as well. We formed such an amazing bond as time went on, I basically saw him as a father figure. I could always go to him and his wife for advice and guidance or just to talk. They were godsend, honestly. And they knew about my story; my upbringing but they never pitied me and that's what I liked about them."

"Wow, that's amazing. I have to ask though, I mean I think it's well known to everyone that making it in the art world is pretty difficult, so how did you get your foot through the door? Or did you just stick to selling your work at the coffee shop?"

"I _did_ keep selling from the coffee shop for a while but I also freed up some time to volunteer at local galleries. Just to get a feel of the real thing. I also took to social media, so that pretty much got my name out there for the most part and basically that's how I got the necessary and much needed exposure. People would invite me to small exhibitions, again, that was some positive exposure. Through all of that my work gained the interest of the right people who could help me to make a name for myself and that was the in that I needed. From there on everything just started falling into place for me I guess."

"You really said I wanna paint and get my shit in a gallery and that's what I'm gonna do." Liv summed up, making him laugh.

"Something like that, yes. But I think if you have a real passion for doing something and you have ambition and motivation, then you won't stop no matter what."

"I'll admit I've never had an interest in art but I'm gonna look out for your stuff. My dad is an art lover. Maybe he knows your work. He believes in supporting local artists."

"Thanks Olivia, that means a lot."

"So what is life like for Fitz at present time?"

"Right now life is good and busy. Two years ago I became the owner of the same coffee shop I was just telling you about."

Olivia palmed her hands down on the table. "No shit."

"Yeah it was surreal. The owner, Mr Prescott, was..well he was getting old so he decided to retire. He wanted to have time left to travel with his wife. So, I figured why not invest all my money in a business that's doing quite well. I figured that it would be a great backup for me to fall back on one day."

"So just like that you bought the place?"

"Well they gave me a bit of a discount but yeah." He chuckled.

"Damn, art pays well huh?"

"For some it does - I'm just a local artist. But I mean I knew how to save my money so.." He chuckled.

"You must be the luckiest guy in the world. How long did you work for him by the way?"

"Seven whole years. I started there at the age of nineteen. After my time working for him I devoted myself to my art. Perfecting my craft and just getting my career off and going."

"So he just called you up two years ago and told you he was thinking about selling the place?"

"We obviously stayed in contact and I still visited their home and the coffee shop very often."

"I see. I bet your mom was proud to see you succeed and doing so well for yourself."

A sad smile played over his cheeks. "She was. Even though I was off doing my own thing we still talked, everyday. If I didn't call her she'd call me. Sometimes we'd meet up for lunch and every month I'd send her money. She would always invite me over to the house but everytime I looked for an excuse not to go. I regret that now. I just didn't know what it would be like for me and Derek to be in the same room again even though mom told me he would ask about me sometimes. I didn't want to ruin her happiness again."

"So you never visited their house."

"No.. My mom showed up at lunch with him once though. Forcing us to sit around one table and face each other."

Olivia sipped on her wine. "How did that go down?"

"We didn't talk much."

"You were both being stubborn." Liv pointed out.

Fitz snorted laughter. "Maybe. But hey I appreciated what he did for her of course and that he looked after her. I know he genuinely cared about her even though we bumped heads."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Derek was the one to call me that night." Fitz looked down as a lump formed in his throat. "I hated myself. I was so angry."

"But why?"

"Because of everything. She's my mother! I should've been there for her. I should've dropped everything to go and see her."

Olivia stayed silent, giving him a minute to gather himself.

"Everything happened so fast though and Derek never told me how serious it was. When he called to say she was sick, I was in Switzerland attending the Art Basel art fair. I got a flight for the following evening." Fitz became emotional. "So when I got home literally just a few minutes later I received the call that she.. that she had passed away. The guilt was eating at me. I wasn't there for my own mother during that time. She must've expected me show up and I didn't. I was too late."

"Fitz.. Don't do that. And most likely it could be that she didn't want you to worry. That's why Derek didn't tell you how sick she was."

"I should've been there." A tear rolled down his cheek and without thinking Liv reached over to cover his hand with hers. "She died at home. The hospital couldn't do anything for her anymore. When I rushed to their home I refused to accept it. I couldn't. I mean I saw my mother's body laying there but she looked different. Derek said her condition worsened overnight."

"And that's why she didn't tell you. To spare you from seeing her like that. She wanted you to remember her as the strong woman who raised you on her own. Parents don't want their children to see them at their weakest. That's just how they are."

"I wanted to say goodbye." His voice broke and the tears flowed freely. "If only I could see her alive just one last time to say goodbye and to tell her that I loved her - that I still love her."

"She knows. She always knew just how much you love her. That's why she was okay with you leaving home at sixteen. She knew why you did it and she knew she raised a strong young man who could stand on his own two feet. She let you go because she loved you too. Derek gave her a different kind of love, one that you didn't understand but you allowed her to have because you wanted to see her happy again. You meant everything to her but you couldn't give her that kind happiness and foundation she has yearned for her entire life. The thing between you and Derek was that both of you loved her and wanted to protect her which is why you clashed. You both knew she was a broken woman and you wanted to be her one person, the one to make everything whole again but she loved both of you in a special way. Your mother would be proud of you Fitz."

"Would she? I hated her husband and left when I knew just how much she needed a family. She just wanted a happy family and I messed that up."

"No you didn't. Do not blame yourself. You left home but you never really left her. You guys still kept in contact. She was, still is, in your heart. Your bond was never broken."

Fitz kept his head low as he was crying so Olivia got out of her seat and went to console him. "I think you should go and see your stepdad. You two need to talk. Your mother would've wanted that." She said earnestly.

"But she would also be ashamed of me. I left their house after seeing her lifeless body and went to a bar to get drunk. What son does that?"

"Fitz, you're being way too harsh on yourself. Did you love your mother?"

He nodded.

"And did she love you?"

"Yes.."

"Then stop being so negative and don't feel bad for mourning the loss of your mother. She's all you've had your whole life and now she's gone. That isn't something anyone knows how to cope with so if your first instinct was to get drunk then that's okay. You heart was aching and you wanted to numb the pain. No one is judging you."

Olivia hugged him over his shoulders and Fitz whispered, "Are you even real?"

"I don't know, blink twice or pinch me just to make sure." She tried to lighten up his mood and it worked. He chuckled and wiped his tears away.

"Thank you Olivia. I needed this."

"You'll be okay Fitz. It's going to take time to make peace with the fact that she's really gone but you'll be fine. She's looking over you." Liv said moving back to her chair.

"Yeah.."

They sat in silence; Olivia allowing him to have a minute to himself.

"The food was fantastic by the way." Fitz said. "I would've told you that sooner but I got all caught up in my feelings."

"My roast chicken has a way of doing that to people." She smiled and slid back into her chair.

"You're funny."

"Can you just say that again and let me record it because my friends swear that I'm not funny."

"Not everyone understands quality comedy." Fitz retorted making her throw her head back with laughter.

"So I'm serving up the wrong crowd is what you're saying?"

"No hey, I'm not trying to get in trouble with your friends."

"They're harmless, really."

"So Olivia, what is it that you do for a living?"

"Guess." She challenged him.

"I'm really bad at this game. Don't make me guess."

"Oh come on. Just take a simple guess."

He reclined back in his chair and studied her. He took her in through an artist's eye.

Eyeing her up like he's about to sketch her.

Liv felt goosebumps under his gaze.

"Okay, are you ready for my answer?"

"Let me hear it."

"I think you're a model by day and superhero by night. The latter explaining why you came to my aid at the bar that night."

"You _are_ terrible at this game."

They laughed together.

"Okay so if you're not a model or a superhero, what do you do?"

"I'm a pediatrician."

"My next guess would've been a doctor." Fitz feigned seriousness.

"You're lying."

"Okay you got me. A pediatrician huh? That's awesome. I take it you love kids?"

"I do. Although I hate those stressed little faces when they come in for a shot."

"I hated needles as kid."

"Well I try to make it less frightening for them though."

"So do you work at the hospital here in town?"

"No, private practice."

"Fancy."

"Stop." She chuckled. "It's less demanding than working in a hospital. I get a lot of days off."

"That's nice. I can see that you enjoy your job. You just smiled the whole time talking about it."

"Well you gotta love what you do otherwise, what's the point?"

"You're right."

They sat in contented silence, smiling.

"Hey it's getting pretty late and you should probably be up early for work tomorrow." Fitz said.

"I didn't even realise how late it was." She sounded surprised.

"I'll help you clean up, it's the least I could do for just showing up here and crying in your arms."

"Hey, like you said, you needed someone to talk to. You had a lot to get off your chest. I'm honoured that you came to talk to me."

"You're a good listener. Come on let's get your kitchen cleaned up."

Afterwards Olivia walked Fitz to the door to bid him goodbye.

"I gotta admit, I kinda enjoyed your company tonight."

"Even with the crying and all that?" He joked.

"At least you're not an ugly crier so that's a bonus."

"Is that a complement?"

"I guess it is." Liv replied lightheartedly.

"I owe you."

"How about a painting. I've been wondering all evening if you're actually as good as you're letting on."

"You're joking right?"

Liv stood there with a smirk.

"You're hurting my feelings here Olivia."

"Call me Liv."

A grin quickly masked the surprise on his face at her request. "Okay..Liv. Artists are very sensitive about their work. Surely you know that?"

"Geez, I was joking. Relax." She replied playfully.

"Would you take it as a joke if I was saying something bad about your roast?"

"That would be a damn insult, not a joke. Don't come for my roast chicken, that is a family recipe."

"Whoa! What just happend?" Fitz asked, cracking up.

"I'm sensitive about my cooking." Liv shrugged.

"I should go before you end up physically attacking me."

'Good idea."

Fitz leaned over to give her a friendly hug. "Your food was great." He said in a low tone. "..and so was your company."

"And I'm sure your artwork is amazing." She replied with a chuckle.

He stepped back with a sincere smile. "Thanks again for tonight. I honestly feel a lot better now."

"You're welcome. Goodnight Fitz."

"Night Liv."


	3. Chapter 2

Olivia looked at the worried father who stood by his son in the examination room.

"Relax, he's gonna be just fine."

"Sorry. His mother tried to prepare me for this but I can't help but to feel a little tense."

The child had an appointment to finish several vaccine series that he started when still young.

She smiled and went to retrieve the superman cape from the coat hanger.

"Hey Noah, tell your daddy what happens when you put on this coat."

"I get superpowers daddy!"

"That's right. He becomes the strongest little boy in the universe."

"I'm not even afraid of the needles daddy. And Dr. Pope gives me a surprise afterwards." The boy gloated.

"See, you have nothing to worry about. Your son is a superhero." Liv said and gave the boy a high-five.

The whole process went down smooth and Olivia praised the 4 year old for his bravery.

"Okay, now are you ready for your surprise?"

"Yes!"

"Close you eyes Mr. Noah."

Olivia took out the disney character coloring book. "Alright, open up."

"Whoa! This is so cool! Thank you Dr. Pope."

"You're welcome buddy. That's for taking those vaccinations like a boss."

The father thanked Olivia and soon they were on their way which left Liv with 10 minutes until her lunch break.

She made her way down the hallway to Dr. Abby Rosen's consulting room. "Abby, wanna go grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure. Are you driving?"

"Ugh fine but then I also get to choose the place."

"Fine by me."

**xxx**

Liv chose her favourite steakhouse as their lunch spot.

They waited on their food and enjoyed their non-alcoholic ciders.

"Are you still coming on David's birthday trip next weekend?"

"Of course. A weekend at that luxurious lake side cabin is exactly what I need. Neither of us are on call next weekend either so that's a bonus."

"Great. By the way, I wanna introduce you to his friend, Bruno. He's single, a fitness trainer and good looking."

"Abby c'mon.."

"Liv it's gonna be somewhat of a couples thing and you will be the only one without a partner. Unless you're seeing someone at the moment?"

"As if I wouldn't have told you if I was."

"Well okay then. He's nice, I like him which means you'll like him."

"Would it be so unacceptable for me to show up alone? Won't we all be conversing with each other and have a good time together?"

"We will but what happens when we all retreat to our rooms or every couple goes and does they're own thing. I don't want you to be alone."

"I'll be fine Abs."

"Well tell that to David because it was his idea to invite Bruno as company for you."

"David?? I'd expect it from you but David? Really?" Liv asked with humour in her voice.

The waitress bringing their food halted their conversation for a minute.

Olivia and Abby gave her a polite 'thank you' as she left.

"Hey I told him I'd talk to you first." Abby continued their conversation.

"Well I'm not interested."

"Okay. But if you change your mind..let me know."

"I doubt it but sure."

"Cool. So anyway I received everyone's money and David and I will be doing the shopping for food, beverages and snacks. I might even get some popcorn for you."

"Aww aren't you the sweetest thing."

"We're gonna have fun."

"Indeed, just be careful though or else you're getting knocked up on that trip."

"David knows I'm not giving him another baby. At least not right now."

"Hey Stella is 5. You don't want the age gap to be too wide between her and her future siblings."

"Olivia your brother is literally five years older than you."

"Yeah but then after me my parents had Winston and we're only two years apart which is why I'm a lot closer with him than with Brady."

"But you still love both your brothers equally so I don't see the issue."

"Just have another baby and get it over with."

"No thanks. The one that I have is enough for me."

"Whatever. Let me hear what you got David for his birthday."

"I didn't get him anything yet. I have no idea what to get him. I feel like he has everything already."

"There must be something he'd like." Liv replied chewing on her scrumptious steak.

"I could get him tickets to some sporting event, he loves sports."

"That's not a bad idea."

"Yeah.. And maybe I'll add a new watch or something."

The two finished their lunch and headed back to work feeling re-energised for the rest of their day.

**xxx**

**_One Week Later. . ._**

"Finally!"

"Shut up, I told you I was dealing with a difficult patient."

Winston smirked at his only sister. "You deal with kids, not grown people. What's so difficult about them?"

Olivia stared blankly at him until Brady jumped in.

"He was kidding Liv, come on, sit down and join us."

She smiled at her older brother and gave him a hug. "Thankfully I have at least one brother who's not an asshole."

"Whatever, get over here." Winston said with a chuckle and grabbed his sister in a hug.

"Hey little brother."

"Hey sis. You good?"

Liv took a seat next to Brady with Winston sitting across from them.

"Yeah always. When did you get in town?"

"This morning."

"Oh, did you go by mom and dad's?"

"Yeah I went straight there from the airport."

"How's Chicago? Must be great since we haven't seen you in so long."

"It is." Winston answered with a grin.

"What's so great? The job or the ass?"

Brady collapsed into laughter. "I've been wondering that too."

"My job's great and if you must know the ass is even better."

Olivia chuckled and replied, "You're 30 years old Winston. You gotta stop messing around with those twenty year old boys. There are so many lovely mature gay men out there who'll make a great partner for you."

"Ugh you sound like mom. I'm not looking for anything steady right now."

Liv just shook her head out of amusement. "You haven't been looking for anything steady ever since you started dating."

"Can you guys order something already, I'm still on duty. I can't be hanging out with you two all day." Brady interjected. He was a police officer.

"I'd like some hot nachos. You're paying right Winston?" Liv said smartly.

"Just because I actually missed you two idiots, sure. But don't think you'll ever get another opportunity like this again."

"Aw Brady he missed us."

Brady and Liv shared a knowing look then looked back at their younger brother and cooed, "Awww Winnieee!"

"You realise you two are embarrassing me, right?"

"But we loooove youuuu." They sang again.

"Oh my god." Winston said with a displeasing groan.

Brady and Olivia were left in hysteric laughter.

The trio went on to enjoy their lunch while doing some catchup.

Olivia was on her way back to the table from the bathroom when she spotted a familiar face in the bistro.

She walked up to his table. "Hi stranger."

Fitz looked up in pure surprise. "Liv, hey!" He got up quite eagerly to give her a hug.

"Eating alone?"

"Yeah I was running some errands and I was in the area so I popped in here to grab a bite. How are you?"

"You don't mind if I sit do you?"

"No of course not, please." He pulled out a chair for her and proceeded to slide back into his own seat.

"I'm great thanks for asking. How about you?"

"Better after the last time we spoke which was about what, a month ago, right?"

"Right. So how was the funeral?" Her voice turned compassionate.

"It was really beautiful. There weren't a lot of people..just her closest friends and Derek's family. But it was what she would've wanted."

"How did you hold up?"

"I was okay." He shrugged. "It was difficult seeing her casket getting lowered down into the ground though. It was like it only really hit me then that she was actually gone. I sat down with Derek by the way. We talked."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Before I could forgive him, he pleaded for my forgiveness. You were right, he did have issues with his own father growing up hence his behaviour. But we talked it through. I've moved on with my life and I'm happy with where I am. Holding a grudge against him is pointless at this point."

"I'm glad. You're a good person Fitz and like I've said before, your mom would be proud of the man you became."

"Now that she's gone, I kinda regret not seeing her more often when I had the chance."

"We forget that our parents won't be around forever."

"Yeah.."

Olivia's brothers kept a close eye on her and Fitz until they finally made their way over.

"Liv, so you're just gonna leave us like that?" ... "Yeah and who's this?" Brady and Winston asked while seizing Fitz up.

Olivia gave her brothers the side eye. "Really?? I know our dear parents raised you better than that." She said with an attitude.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hold her up." Fitz apologised to the two serious looking men.

"Do _not_ apologize to them. These two idiots are my brothers."

"And we're very protective over our sister."

"Brady!"

"What? I'm just letting him know."

"Oh my word." Olivia looked embarrassed. "Leave. Now. I'll be right there."

Fitz however stood up and introduced himself. "Hey, I'm Fitz. Nice to meet both of you."

"Hi Fitz, I'm Winston. Liv's younger brother. Can I just say that you're absolutely handsome. My god."

"Thanks man." Fitz chuckled. Not expecting that complement at all.

"Brady." The oldest Pope sibling introduced himself and gave Fitz a firm handshake.

"Okay _Thing 1 _and _Thing 2 _you can leave now." Liv chimed which caused Fitz to chuckle quietly.

The two shared a glance with their sister and eventually left the table.

"Sorry about that. You'd swear I'm 15 years old the way they're acting whenever they see me talking to a guy."

"They are quite interesting." Fitz said lightheartedly.

"Yeah. And if you were wondering, yes, Winston's gay."

"I wasn't. I appreciated his complement."

"Oh really?"

"Hey a complement is a complement no matter who it comes from."

"True. But hey I don't want to keep you from leaving, I can see that your bill is ready."

"No come on, you know when we talk we talk for hours." He laughed.

"And that's exactly why I should get moving. I have admin to finish at work."

"Hey Liv can I have your number? ...To, you know, talk."

Olivia didn't even try to hide her smile and used the pen that came with the bill to write down her number on his hand.

"To talk." She stated.

"Just so you know I tend to talk a lot."

"Oh I know..especially when you're drunk."

"Ouch!"

"Just kidding." She laughed heartily. "Goodbye Fitz."

"Until next time. Have a nice day Liv."

"Thanks, you too."

**xxx**

Olivia got home late Thursday evening from visiting her parents.

She went there straight from work, where she worked through her lunch break by the way, so by now exhaustion was catching up on her.

After taking a nice shower she just threw on an oversized shirt and crawled into bed.

"Eleven thirty." She mumbled to herself glancing at the clock.

And just when she turned on her stomach getting comfortable in bed, her phone started ringing. Olivia groaned loudly and flipped over to reach for the phone on her nightstand. "What!?"

_"I must have the wrong number."_

She could hear the playfulness in the familiar baritone voice.

"So I give you my number and you think that the perfect time to make use of it is this late at night?"

_"Do you always answer your phone like that?"_

"Only after eleven. I could've been asleep you know."

_"But you're not. Hi_."

Liv chuckled into the phone and laid flat on her back, staring at the ceiling. "Hi."

_"Sorry, I know it's late but I just got back from a friend's house and I thought I'd call you..you know, to talk."_

"Riiight. How was your day?"

_"Pretty good. How about yours, Dr. Pope."_

"Oh just a normal day on the job. I went in earlier than usual for an emergency with an infant patient of mine. Then for some reason most of the kids were being cranky today so I had to up my game to keep them smiling. I wrote out a list of prescriptions, made some callbacks to the parents of my patients and reviewed charts and lab work. So like I said, just a normal day on the job."

_"That sounds exhausting."_

"Eh..I'm used to it. So, no new paintings?"

_"No.. I'm lacking the motivation to get going."_

"Then figure something out to get your mojo back."

Fitz chuckled. _"It's not that easy._ _My creativity sort of just shut down ever since the death of my mom. One would think that it would've pushed me to bury myself in my art but I come up with nothing everytime I have a brush in my hand._ _I just gotta clear my head I think._"

"I'm going away this weekend. My best friend's husband is celebrating his birthday and we're all going to this lakeside cabin for the weekend. I can't wait to unwind."

_"That sounds amazing, I wish I could get away for a day or two."_

Olivia yawned and closed her eyes as sleep creeped over her. She continued to speak, not fully realising what she's asking. "Why don't you come along? You need that fresh air to get into tune with your creativity plus that means they'll stop harassing me with Bruno." Her speach slowed down.

_"Who's Bruno?"_

"I don't even know. Are you going?"

_"When?"_

"Hm?" She was becoming really tired.

_"When do you leave for this getaway."_

"Tomorrow evening."

_"That's-- I see.. You really want me to go though? It's a weekend with your friends."_

"So? You're my friend. Unless you really don't want to go?"

_"It's not that.. Will they be okay with me tagging along?_ _They don't even know me."_

"Sure **_*yawn*_** They'll be fine and they're not all my friends. I just know them through Abby and **_*yawn* _**David. Although I guess I'm sort of friends with Quinn."

"_Who's Quinn?"_

_"One of the ladies who's going along."_

_"You should get some sleep. I'm sorry for bothering you so late."_

"G'night."

_"Night Liv."_

The next day Abby and Liv stood in the reception area of their private practice comparing a few charts.

"So I might be bringing someone on our trip." Liv said while writing down a few numbers.

"Someone?" Abby asked suspiciously.

"Yeah he's a friend and he's been going through a lot recently. He could do with a little breakaway to just clear his head."

"He? Harrison is the only guy friend you have Liv."

"No, he's the only one that you're familiar with Abby."

"Okay well I can't wait to meet this friend and I think it's nice of you wanting to help him."

"He didn't give me an answer yet though so I'm not too sure whether or not he will actually be going."

"I see. But hey if he decides to go, there's no reason for him to chip in any money. We've already taken care of everything so far. The cabin is paid, we have food and drinks.. It's all set."

"Okay."

Olivia chuckled and turned her attention back to the chart in her hand.

Later during the day Liv received a phone call from Fitz.

"Hello there."

_"Hey, I know you're probably at work but um..can you talk?"_

"I've got a few minutes before my next patient."

_"Okay. Look, I just wanted to check with you about the invitation you extended out to me last night._ _You remember that, right?"_

"I do, did you make a decision?"

_"Were you being serious?"_

"Yes."

_"Okay. What should I pack_ _and how much will it cost me?"_

"Casual clothes..probably some swimwear..a hat maybe? But no money. We've already budgeted for everything and with you being a late addition there's no need for your money. Everything's been taken care of already."

_"No come on, I can't not chip in. That's not fair to all of you."_

"Look, I'll talk to Abby. We can probably work something out."

_"Thanks. __So judging from your list of things to pack, there's gonna be swimming..and what else?"_

"Uhh not sure."

_"Okay. And what time am I picking you up?"_

"You're picking me up?" She laughed.

_"Yeah._ _It's better if we go with one car instead of two separate cars."_

"We agreed that everyone should be there at seven at least. I finish work just after three, so you can swing by around that time."

_"Got it. . Wait how long is the drive to this place?"_

"Two and half hours I think."

_"Alright, well I'm gonna go pack. See you later."_

"See you later. Bye."

**xxx**

"Hi, aren't you're looking road trip ready." Fitz grinned down at Liv who was wearing short denim shorts, a loose fitted t-shirt and a pair of sneakers. Comfortable.

She laughed and invited him inside.

Fitz stared at Liv's luggage. "_That's _what you're bringing along?"

"Yes why?"

"Liv, it's a two day trip."

"I know that."

"Then why does it look like you've prepared for a month long stay?"

"Are you gonna be a gentleman and offer to take these to the car or are you just gonna stand there and be a smart ass?

"You know I'm a gentleman." He said with amusement.

"Good. Now let's get a move on."

The two made their way to Fitz's black Jeep Wrangler.

"Do you have a specific preference when it comes to music?" Liv asked once he hopped into the truck after putting her belongings in the back.

"I like all types of music. Why?"

"I'm in charge of the playlist and since you claim to not have a preference, I don't wanna hear any complaints. Got it?"

He laughed as he started the vehicle. "Whatever you say Ms. Pope."

Fitz punched the location into his phone's GPS and they were on their way.

The drive to the cabin was filled with light chatter and jokes. They even played 21 questions which made the ride even more fun.

Soon a beautiful overview of the lake and the big pine forest came into view as they approached their destination.

"That's absolutely gorgeous. Wow." Liv commented at the picturesque view in the distance ahead of them.

"It really is."

They arrived at the huge luxurious looking cabin half an hour later.

"Looks like everyone else is already here." Liv said noting the cars parked to the side and everyone sitting around the firepit outside.

"Are we joining them or should I carry our stuff inside first?"

"Let's go and join them so that you can meet everyone. They're friends of Abby and David. Lovely people, and genuine. You'll get along just fine."

"Okay."

The moment Abby spotted Olivia and the company that she brought along, curiosity overtook her.

She didn't recognise the man but he looked like a model. He was tall, handsome as hell and very well built with a good head of hair.

"Liv! Hey!" Abby rose to her feet to give her friend a welcoming hug.

"Hey Abs. Hello everyone."

"So, this your friend?"

"Yes, this is Fitz. Fitz this is Abby."

"Her best friend, well, sister really." Abby said shaking his hand and Fitz chuckled.

"Nice to meet you Abby."

"Likewise. Come on, let me introduce you to my husband David."

"Alright."

After meeting everyone Fitz realised Olivia was right, they were a great bunch of people.

Later the group collectively decided to retreat back into the house because it was getting pretty late and they needed to rest up in preparation for the next days activities.

While everyone disappeared into the cabin, Olivia and Fitz went to retrieve their luggage from the car.

Minutes later when they entered the cabin they noticed it was only Abby and Quinn, the wife of one of David's friends, who was still downstairs.

"Hey Abby which way is our rooms?"

Abby perched her lips together and scrunched her nose. "About that... There's only five rooms."

"So what's the problem?" Liv asked oblivious.

"There's five bedrooms and four couples. Each couple got a room and you were supposed to have the other room to yourself."

An awkward silence filled the air.

"Wait, I was supposed to have the room to myself and yet you wanted to bring _Bruno_ along as a companion for me?"

"We would've made arrangements for him but you shot that idea down anyway so it's not important anymore. Look if you would've told me earlier about Fitz joining us then we could've at least organised for two single beds in place of the king size." Abby tried to reason with Liv.

"That couch over there looks comfortable enough, I'll just sleep down here." Fitz offered.

Quinn quietly excused herself from the awkward situation.

"Abby you could've mentioned something when I told you that I was bringing a friend."

"To be fair you weren't quite sure at that moment. Remember you told me that you were still waiting on an answer from him?"

Liv sighed showing her unhappiness.

"I'm uh..I'm pretty tired so... See you guys in the morning." Abby made a swift exit with Liv's glare following her.

"I'm sorry about this Fitz." Olivia said turning to face him.

"No it's fine, really. I don't mind taking the couch."

"I invited you. The least I can do is to let you take the bed."

"I'm not letting you sleep on the couch Liv. I'm good, I promise."

"I feel terrible. Let's just go and have a look at the room. Maybe we can figure something out."

"Uhh, okay. Lead the way."

They trekked upstairs and down the hallway until they reached the last door which was supposed to be 'their' room.

The room was beautifully decorated. A rustic kind of theme with a sliding door which led out to the small balcony where you can look out over the pool.

"Look I know this situation is not ideal or comfortable but it's a pretty big bed. It can fit us both."

"Liv, it's okay. I honestly have no problem crashing on the couch. Plus I don't want to make this uncomfortable for you."

"Ugh Fitz don't be a 'Jack'. And I don't want you to be all cranky in the morning and hate me for making you sleep on the couch. We'll both get a some proper sleep in this big soft bed."

"Okay first of all, what the hell is a '_Jack_'? And secondly, I won't hate you for something as silly as this."

"Jack..from the movie Titanic. There were plenty of room for him on that door but he was acting a fool and look where that got him."

Fitz stared at her then went on to roar with laughter.

"That is two wayyyy different situations Liv. I'm almost certain that I'll survive."

"Shut up, I was just making an example."

"Which side of the bed do you normally sleep on?"

"The left.."

"So do I. You're already offering to share the bed now we gotta fight over which side to sleep on as well?" He asked laughing.

"Why should we fight? I'll take the left side and you'll be taking the right side."

"Yeah but the left side is closest to the door and if a crazy murderer comes in here then you'll be the first one he gets his hands on."

"So you'll be protecting me is what you're saying?"

"Exactly."

Liv rolled her eyes. "You have a very active imagination Fitzgerald."

Fitz inhaled sharply and tilted his head like a little puppy. "Hey I never told you my full name."

Liv wiggled her eyebrows, enjoying his reaction. "I just always knew 'Fitz' was short for something so I took a guess."

"Okay wipe that smug look off your face." He replied.

"It's almost 1am and I'm tired. Get into that bed and get some sleep. We're not going back and forth on this anymore."

"Geez, someone's bossy."

"Get used to it." Olivia fired back.

"Wait, who gets first dibs on the shower?"

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

Fitz shrugged. "Why not."

Although Fitz won their little game he still let Olivia use the bathroom first but on one condition; he gets to sleep on the left side of the bed.

She only took the deal because she really needed some rest.

**xxx**

Sometime during the night Olivia gravitated towards the left side of the bed, laying face to face with Fitz.

That morning Fitz was the first to wake up. He felt a weight on him and when he looked down to inspect it, he found Liv sleeping peacefully with her head laid on his chest. He could also feel her leg loosely draped over his.

He couldn't even begin to think how they ended up in that position.

_Do I wake her?_

_Should I just let her be and wait until she wakes up eventually?_

Even if he wanted to wake her up, he wasn't quite sure because he actually felt content with her asleep on his chest.

It felt nice.

His train of thought was interrupted when he felt Liv's body beginning to stir. Her leg moved up and her knee grazed his manhood.

Fitz jumped at the contact and his abrupt movement woke Olivia up from her deep slumber.

When Liv realised the position that they were in she was quick to put enough space between the two of them as she could by moving to the edge of her side of the bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't reali--"

Fitz cut her off. "It's fine. Good morning." He said casually in an attempt to avoid any awkwardness or embarrassment.

"Morning." She gave him a shy smile. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"No complaints, I had a good night's rest."

"You really do like this side of the bed huh?" Fitz said bringing the humour back and Liv hit him with a pillow.

"Since we didn't get attacked by your imaginary crazy murderer, I say we switch sides tonight."

"We'll see." Fitz chuckled and got up.

Liv couldn't help but to notice the prominent bulge in the front of his pajama pants.

It's been a good four months since the last time she had sex and that view was making her feel a little tingly down there.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower." He said, snapping her out of her impure thoughts.

"Okay."

"Want me to fill the tub for you when I'm done?"

"What?"

"Last night when I used the bathroom after you, I noticed that you took a bath instead of a shower."

"Oh, right. I _do _love a good bath but I think I'll just shower instead. Thanks though, for offering."

"Sure."

Moments after Fitz disappeared into the adjacent bathroom Olivia got up to head on downstairs.

She greeted the men who was lounging around in the living room as she walked over to the open plan kitchen where Abby and the other girls were busy.

"Did Fitz go out for a run or something?" Abby asked moving around the kitchen as she got everything ready for breakfast.

"What?"

Abby stopped moving and looked at her friend. "He slept down here didn't he? I just assumed he went out because I haven't seen him at all."

"He's in the shower." Liv replied nonchalantly. "Where can I help?"

"Wash your hands and chop these up. We'll need it for the filling of the omelettes." Abby said.

"Wait a minute, I was the first one up and I didn't see Fitz sleeping on the couch. Come to think of it, it didn't look like anyone slept down here." Quinn piped up.

Her statement had all the ladies focusing their attention on Olivia.

"Right. . We shared the room. As two mature adults we figured it's not a big deal." Liv answered before changing the topic. "Anyway, Abby I wasn't expecting you to be up and about, it is your hubby's birthday afterall."

"Girl do you see him around? I already put his ass to sleep. We've been up since five."

"Damn Abigail." Liv replied, chortling along with the other ladies.

Minutes later a freshly showered Fitz strolled downstairs.

He had on a pair of chino shorts and a white v-neck paired off with his white pimsolls.

He stepped into the kitchen first to greet the ladies before he joined the men in the living room.

"I'm gonna go and wake up the birthday boy, breakfast is just about ready." Abby announced.

Everyone got settled around the table once Abby reemerged with David in tow.

Breakfast was a lavish spread with almost everything you can find on a breakfast menu.

Of course their meal were kicked off by everyone singing to the birthday boy and exchanging hugs and well wishes.

As they settled down there was a light conversation going around the table amongst everyone. Topics varied from everything to work and sports.

"Want some?" Olivia asked, passing the yoghurt to Fitz who was seated next to her.

He perched his lips together and shook his head, "No thanks."

Olivia cocked her head to the side with her face wearing a small frown. "You don't like yoghurt?"

"No. It tastes weird."

"How do you not like yoghurt? I mean what's so bad about it?" She chuckled.

"I just don't like it."

"But it's nice."

"For you, yes."

She chuckled humouresly at Fitz's dry response. "When was the last time you had yoghurt?"

"So long ago that I don't even remember."

"Well you're missing out." Liv replied and took a spoonful of the smooth mixed fruit yoghurt into her mouth.

Fitz watched on as she closed her eyes while licking her lips. Savouring the taste.

He couldn't help but to shift in his chair.

_Why was he finding her doing something so innocent and normal, so hot?_

When Olivia opened her eyes she found him staring at her.

"Changed your mind?"

"Mm'what?" He was in a bit of a daze.

She brought the spoon closer to his face and Fitz laughingly moved out of the way.

"Nope. You enjoy." He said.

They shared a sweet smile until Abby asked for everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone, if I can get your attention for a minute.. Thanks. So I know it's my husband's special day today but we wanted to do things a little different this year which is why we asked you guys to join us here in celebration. And as part of celebrating this guy over here, I've organised something...adventurous, yet special. David has always wanted to go on a hot air balloon ride, so I'm making that happen today. And not just for him, but for all of us!" Abby squealed excitedly.

"Wait Abby, we can't expect you to cover all expenses.." Quinn chimed and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Relax, it just so happens that the owner is actually an old friend of my dad's who lives out here, so it's good." She explained.

"Oh okay."

"Yeah, they're expecting us at twelve noon. The place is a twenty minute drive from here. I hired a minibus van to pick us up and get us back here."

As the conversation continued amongst the others, Fitz leaned over to nudge Liv.

"Have you ever been on a hot-air balloon ride?"

"No.. You?"

"Nope, but I've always been fascinated with the idea. Being up there must feel so freeing."

"Yeah I bet."

"You don't seem too excited."

"I'm just not too fond of being so high up in the air in a big ole balloon. But it's a special occasion so. ."

"You'll be fine." His reassuring smile made the whole thing seem a little less terrifying.

"I hope so."

**xxx**

"My palms are sweating."

Olivia and Fitz stood beside their hot air balloon, preparing to board.

"If you don't want to go on then that's okay, you know that right?"

"I do want to.. I'm just.." She released a long breath as she looked over at the others who seemed to be filled with excitement in comparison to her.

"Hey.." Fitz gently grabbed her by the shoulders. "Should we take on the hiking trial instead?"

"We? Fitz I know how bad you wanted to do this. I'm just being silly, don't let me ruin your fun."

"You're not, trust me." His hands ran down her arms until he took her hands in his. Automatically their fingers interlaced. It felt..right.

_"Sir, the other balloons are ready for take off."_

"Give us a minute." Fitz told the pilot.

From the corner of her eye Olivia spotted Abby making her way over to them.

"Hey, is everything okay over here?" Abby questioned sounding a little concerned.

"Yeah..everything's fine."

Abby looked doubtful and glanced over at Fitz for further reassurance.

"We're good Abby, really." He smiled.

"Well alright, I'm gonna head back, David's excitement is growing by the minute."

As soon as Abby was a good distance away Olivia looked Fitz in the eyes and said, "I'm gonna do it."

"Are you sure Liv?"

"Yes. It can't be that bad, right?"

Fitz squeezed her hands then proceeded to lead her into the carriage.

Olivia stayed close to him as the balloon began moving and by instinct Fitz's hand rested on her lower back in a protective manner.

"Wow.." Liv exclaimed in awe.

The view from the sky was idyllic.

"Not bad huh?"

"It's beautiful."

Fitz smiled. "It's perfect."

Liv was so captivated by the amazing view of the landscape below them and filled with a mixture of fright and excitement that she didn't even caught on to Fitz taking a picture of her.

The artist in him couldn't resist. It was a picture perfect view. The air was calm. She looked breathtaking. It combined to create a vision of awe.

Fitz planned on recreating that picture on canvas once he got home.

"You still okay?" He asked, standing behind her.

"Yes."

He reached for the basket with both hands, caging her in between his arms. "You're awfully quiet though."

"I'm just taking it all in. Looking at everything from this perspective is just wonderful."

"True, it's also relaxing yet exhilarating."

After a long comfortable silence Fitz spoke up again, "This is just what I needed. Thanks again for bringing me out here Liv."

She glanced over her shoulder and gave him a contented smile. "You're welcome."

Their breathing fell in sync as the balloon drifted peacefully over the breathtaking scenery.

It felt a little cathartic for both of them.

They just enjoyed the moment. So much so that Olivia unconsciously settled back into Fitz's body. Contentedly she rested her body against his.

It was only until the pilot spoke up that they snapped out of their moment.

They were about to prepare for their landing.

Fitz could sense some tension from Olivia about their landing. She separated her body from his - turning around to glance between him and the pilot.

"It's going to be fine." Fitz said quietly.

"I know, I'm just a little jittery." She replied.

_"I've been doing this job for a good amount of time now ma'am. I promise I'll get you safe and sound on the ground."_ The pilot added reassurance.

As the balloon descended onto the surface Olivia clutched the basket, holding on for dear life.

"We made it!" Fitz chuckled as they stepped out of the basket.

"That was an experience I'll never forget."

**xxx**

After the hot-air balloon rides Fitz offered to take everyone to lunch. In fact, he insisted.

They indulged in the gourmet local cuisine and talked endlessly. Creating a real laid back atmosphere.

It was as if they were all old friends.

After lunch they strolled around the local plaza, feeling like tourists even though they only lived two and a half hours away from this place.

"How about we check out the wineries for some wine tasting?" One of the guys suggested. "I mean we have a driver for the day so why not, right?"

They quickly discussed it amongst each other and decided that it sounded like a good plan.

Olivia and Fitz were glued to each others side all day long and every now and then Abby would throw a sceptic glance their way.

Liv was so at ease with him. They would have hushed conversations and she would be roaring with laughter.

Abby wondered if something happened between them before or if something was about to happen but one thing was for sure, they shared amazing chemistry.

The group left with a few bottles of wine - planning to continue the festivities at home.

"You know your wine." Fitz said to Olivia as they were heading back to the cabin.

"I know a little." She shrugged off.

They were in the back row of the minivan.

Fitz laid his head against the headrest, turning to look at her. "You're amazing you know that?"

He watched as she smiled ever so shyly at his complement.

"Thanks?" Olivia giggled.

"Oh come on, don't sound so surprised."

"Well you're kinda okay too I guess." She joked.

"Obviously I come across as mediocre next to all of your amazingness." Fitz retorted.

Olivia playfully nudged his arm. "Stop it."

"Can I ask you a somewhat personal question?"

"Shoot." Liv replied without hesitation.

"How are you still single?"

"Well..Fitzgerald, I am single because it's not that easy to find the right person. My previous relationships weren't bad but I got bored. They didn't do anything to make me fall head over heels in love."

"What is love for you?"

"A whole mix of euphoria and exhilaration. Being on a high of happiness which brings sleeplessness and loss of appetite. Seeing the one you love should make your heart race and accelerate your breathing. Love should be life changing and inspiring."

They stared silently into each other's eyes - creating intimacy through their eye contact. Pupils dilating wider by the second.

"That sounds like the perfect definition of what love is." Fitz said keeping his gaze on her.

A voice pulled them out of their daze.

"Hey Liv, you guys brought swimwear, right?" Quinn asked, poking her head over the seat in front of them.

"Yeah."

"Great. Tomorrow is our last day here so we gotta make use of that pool tonight."

Olivia and Fitz continued the rest of the drive in silence.

**xxx**

As if seeing Olivia in a yellow bikini wasn't enough to make Fitz's hair on the back of his neck stand up, seeing her emerge from the water with her natural curls definitely sent some zaps of electricity through his body.

Good thing he was in the pool because his blood was rushing down south.

Her body looked like the perfect sculpture. Toned yet curvy.

He was absolutely mesmerised.

"Hey Fitz, how good are your football skills?" David asked.

"I'd say decent. Why?"

"The boys want to get the adrenaline pumping. You game?"

"Sure but there's five of us."

"Oh yeah it's fine. Charlie and Marcus played college football so they have an automatic advantage which is why we're playing three against two."

"I see. Well let's get this game on."

Olivia was stealing subtle glances at Fitz running around with the guys. His muscles flexing as he jumped to catch the ball.

After some time everyone had settled down, making small talk while enjoying the last of their wine.

"Hey guys I think I've had enough wine for today and it's almost two a.m so I'm gonna go to bed." Olivia said as she dried herself with a towel.

"Ohh Liv come on. Please stay." Abby begged, adding a pout for extra effect.

They were all fairly tipsy.

Olivia walked over to where her best friend was sitting and grabbed her face in her palms. "Goodnight Red." She said, kissing her forehead.

"Don't tease me OP, I wouldn't mind a repeat of that night in '09 at Lexie's party." Abby smirked mischievously.

Olivia gasped. "Don't you dare say another word about that night Abigail I swear!"

"Um excuse me, as Abby's husband I demand to know what happened in '09." David chirped.

"Nothing. Nothing happened." Olivia answered rather quickly.

"One too many drinks led to us into an argument about gay sex and so I had to prove my point to her. We had a good time." Abby confessed with a mischievous grin.

The group reacted rowdy at Abby's confession.

"Whoa! I'm gonna need more info please."

Olivia groaned inwardly. "David mind your own business and Abby shut up. It didn't even get that far from what I recall. I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone."

Abby was cackling like crazy. "Liiiv come on."

"See you in the morning." Olivia hollered back with a tinge of laughter in her voice.

She just stepped out of the bathroom after having taken a shower and found a shirtless Fitz sitting on the bed.

"I hope you're not getting the bed wet Fitzgerald."

"My shorts are basically dry."

"Is the party over?" She asked, getting on the bed.

"I love your hair like that. And no, everyone's still outside. They went back into the pool."

"Did you have fun today?"

"Plenty of fun." Fitz replied with an attentive smile and turned on his stomach.

He propped himself up on his elbows to look over at Liv who was reclined against the headboard.

"Yeah me too."

"Abby's a lively spirit isn't she?"

Olivia chuckled. "She's a bundle of joy."

"So.. That story about you two, is it true?" Fitz asked cheekily.

"It is and she won't let me forget it."

"So you guys really. ." He trailed off.

"Can you stop smiling like that?"

"No. Now tell me, how drunk were you?"

"Clearly not drunk enough because we still remember most of what happened."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No, we actually find it quite funny now. We were young and into experimenting. I guess we were always curious and it's better that we had that experience together as two friends."

"You didn't answer me before. Did you have the full experience?" He laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Tell me, your secrets are safe with me."

Olivia beckoned him closer with her index finger and Fitz closed the space between them.

She leaned down to whisper in his ear, "A lady never kisses and tells."

Fitz raised his head to look at her. "I could make you talk."

"No you can't. There's no way in hell I'm telling you or anyone else what Abby and I did."

"Didn't that make your friendship..weird?" He asked curiously.

"No, like I said, we made light of what happened afterwards. It's not like the one took advantage of the other."

"I--"

"Get that picture out of your head Fitzgerald, I can see that you're thinking about it. Don't be nasty."

"How am I being nasty? It's hot." He replied honestly without missing a beat.

"Okay pervert."

"What did you just call me?"

"Purrrrvurrrt." Liv replied dragging out the word.

"I dare you to say that again."

"Or what? What are you gonna do Fitzy?"

"Okay. That's it!"

In a flash Fitz pulled her towards him and began a tickle assault on her body.

"No no no no!" Liv squealed and squirmed around.

"Not so smart now are we?" He said as she tried to fought back.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. You're not a pervert, I take it back."

"Too late for apologies now."

Olivia erupted into laughter. "Let me gooo!"

With her trying to escape his hands, they ended up rolling around on the bed until Liv saw an out and bit his arm.

"Ow! That hurt!"

She was cracking up and tried to get away but Fitz quickly recovered and pulled her back. Liv put up a fight and ended up crashing on top of him.

Instantly the mood shifted.

Their tickle fight got the blood pumping and the hormones raging and to add fuel to the fire, when Olivia landed on top of him, Fitz had zero control over the boner forming in his pants.

Their laughter subsided and sexual tension took over the room.

Making eye contact, the two stared longingly at each other.

"Sorry about tha--" Fitz was about to apologize for his body's reaction when Olivia cut him off by crashing her lips onto his.

What started out as a slow, gentle kiss was growing into something more.

More hunger and intensity. More fire and passion. A full-blown makeout session. As Fitz's tongue slipped into her mouth, it overpowered all of Olivia's senses.

His tongue had the power to elicit a loud moan from her and also some grinding action.

Liv's sleepshirt was riding up leaving her ass exposed.

Fitz's large hands found it's way to cup and squeeze her ass and Olivia momentarily broke the kiss. Her lips hovering over his, inches apart, as she enjoyed his fingers kneading into the flesh of her thighs and butt.

They gazed into each other's eyes and came to an unspoken agreement. They wanted this. They wanted this to go further than just a kiss.

From the minute their lips met and Fitz tasted the sweetness of her kiss, he knew he was in trouble. He was slipping.

Olivia made him feel something. Something different. He felt nervous, anxious, excited and somewhat giddy because she was different.

His first taste of her lips..her tongue, it had him hooked.

For Olivia it felt similar to a fiery heat searing through her body when he kissed her back.

Liv moved to sit up straight, straddling Fitz. His eyes never left hers. He was causing the hair on her skin to stand up with his intense stare.

With a shy smile she removed her sleepshirt, leaving her in nothing but a pair of black lace panties.

Olivia felt Fitz's erection harden and watched his face turn into something of admiration.

The look he gave her was so soft it caused a fluttering inside of her stomach.

Her sex was throbbing and her nipples stood erect.

Fitz kept eye contact as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her naked body.

He gave her a scorching kiss as his hands began to roam her body.

At the same time Liv's fingers drove into his thick luscious curls.

Both of them moaned into the kiss - blood pounding in their veins.

Olivia's body practically melted against his bare chest, feeling every hard muscle and chiseled abs.

Fitz lifted her up and laid her down on her back.

His hands ran slowly up her thighs towards her hips where he tugged on her panties and slid them down her legs.

"Fuck." Olivia heard him say with a growl.

She was aching. She wanted him..badly. So badly.

Before she knew it his mouth was attacking the flesh on her neck.

They were still just kissing and touching each other but Olivia was drenched between her legs.

Tugging her earlobe between his teeth Fitz whispered in her ear, "Can I taste you Livvie?"

_Livvie?_ That was new. But she liked it.

He cupped her breast and asked again, "Can I taste you? I wanna taste you Livvie."

"Ye- yes." The word came out breathlessly.

Fitz dipped down below and in between her legs.

"Ohhh my- mhmm!" Olivia cried out a sob of pleasure as Fitz's tongue delved through her folds.

He used the tip of his tongue to flick over her clit.

"Dear god!" Liv yelped when Fitz ate her like the sweetest dessert.

Fitz grinned devilishly into her sex when he felt Olivia's body trembling. He rose up to look at her then plunged two fingers deep inside of her.

"Fuck fuck fuck.. Mmmm! Oooh shit!" Liv cried out as his demanding touch drove her crazy.

Olivia's back arched and she shut her eyes close as she squirted violently over his hand. Her whole body was shaking.

She fell back, chest heaving and out of breath.

Fitz hopped off the bed to remove his swim shorts and boxers at once.

The aching heat between Olivia's legs returned when she caught sight of Fitz's thick erection pointing invitingly at her.

"Like what you see?" He smirked, catching her staring.

Fitz climbed back onto the bed and rolled Olivia on top of him.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked between kisses.

"Yes."

With that consent he gazed into her eyes as he slowly guided his cock into her.

Her face scrunched into a frown and he halted all movement. "Am I hurting you?"

Liv shook her head. "No, no you're not. It's just.. It's been a while and you're kinda big. But I'll be fine." She kissed him. "Don't stop."

She was so tight. If he wasn't careful he was gonna come sooner than he'd like.

They fell into a nice rhythm. Hips moving together.

Fitz's thrusts were gentle. Both losing themselves, savoring the moment until they drove each other over the edge.

**xxx**

Olivia woke up the next morning spooned into Fitz's body.

As she turned in his arms to face him she felt a soreness in all the right places.

Fitz was still asleep and Liv took the opportunity to stare at him. She was definitely looking at him differently after last night.

Minutes later Fitz stirred awake to find a pair of beautiful brown eyes gazing at him.

"Hi." He greeted her with a dazzling smile, one which she returned.

"Hi. Tell your friend down there it's rude to poke people." Liv said humouresly.

Fitz chuckled at her little joke then smiled charmingly at her. "Last night was amazing."

"It was."

"You don't have any regrets do you?"

"No Fitz I don't."

"Does this change things between us?"

Olivia leaned in to peck his lips. "Let's not force anything. What happened last night..I want it to happen again but we were still in the process of getting to know each other as friends and I'd hate for things to go bad between us because of this new development. I don't want you out of my life, I mean I actually like you."

"I like you too and you're right. So, we're giving us a shot?"

"You'd be dumb to let me slip through your hands." Liv replied playfully.

"Oh I'm definitely not letting you slip. C'mere." He pulled her on top of him and they continued to kiss passionately.

Reluctantly Olivia broke the kiss. "Fitz we can't. We should get up before Abby comes in here looking for us."

"Fiiine. I guess I'll just have to take a cold shower."

"You won't die." She laughed heartily.

"Not to sound creepy but I could listen to you laughing all day long. It's so innocent and pure."

"Then I guess it's a good thing that you're so good at making me laugh."

**xxx**

Abby pulled Olivia off to the side after lunch while the others were all lounging around in the living room.

"What's the deal between you and Fitz?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm picking up a vibe. You two are totally acting like you're in a relationship or something. Especially this morning at breakfast."

"What happened at breakfast?" Olivia asked innocently.

"Really Liv? He had you giggling the entire time and since we've got here I've noticed how you two looked at each other."

"Abby.. Okay, you're my best friend and I'm gonna be honest with you. Fitz and I get along quite well and I consider him as a real friend however, being together this weekend has made both of us aware of our undeniable chemistry and some sexual tension. So to get to the point - we've decided to give it a shot."

"Oh my gosh! Liv! That's great news!" Abby pulled her into a hug.

"Alright alright let's not get carried away." Olivia laughed as she stepped out of the hug.

"He's super gorgeous and such a nice person."

"And really really good in bed, whew."

Abby's jaw dropped. "He's big isn't he?"

Olivia blushed. "I've never seen anything like it." She answered sheepishly.

"I knew it! Judging by the way that man walks around, he just oozes big dick energy."

The two women erupted into laughter.

"He does have this sway to his walk doesn't he?" Liv said and Abby nodded.

"You two are already so cute though oh gosh. I'm honestly so happy for you Liv."

"Thanks Abby."

**xxx**

**_One week later. . ._**

Fitz showed up at Olivia's door.

"Hi." Liv greeted him with a gooey smile. "Come on in."

"I have something for you, I hope you like it."

"What is it?"

"A memory." Fitz replied and unveiled the painting. "I sneaked this picture of you and I just knew I had to paint it."

Olivia was speechless. She walked closer to trace her finger over the canvas.

"I've been working on it ever since we got back last weekend." Fitz added.

"Wow.. I- It's- Wow!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"I'm in love with it. This is so beautiful Fitz oh my gosh." Olivia threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Later they were sitting on the couch watching a movie with Liv contentedly tucked into his side.

"Go to dinner with me tomorrow." Fitz announced out of the blue.

Olivia sat up to find him smiling at her.

"Are you asking me out on a date Mr. Grant?"

"I am."

"Well you're gonna have to provide me with a specific time."

"Is seven okay?"

"Yes, that works for me."

"Great. I can't wait."


End file.
